


Maddening

by AndWeMutate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: "The only reason he gets what he wants is because with a bat of an eyelash, your knees feel weak and your heart is ready to burst. It’s infuriating. It’s maddening."Masato thinks deeply about his 'relationship' with Ren. When push comes to shove, a decision has to be made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another backdated piece, about a year and a half old now.

It’s because he’s beautiful that he’s able to get away with all of this childish behavior. It’s because he’s charming and well-spoken, because he’s talented and handsome and completely intoxicating. The only reason he gets what he wants is because with a bat of an eyelash, your knees feel weak and your heart is ready to burst. It’s infuriating. It’s maddening.

What’s worse is that it hurts.

Masato watches day in and day out, watches as his so-called ‘boyfriend’ (Ren’s words, not his) snakes his arms around another girl’s waist and charm a smile onto their face with ease. He watches as the girls giggle and lean closer, too close, dangerously close, and Ren thinks nothing of it. He smiles and he speaks with lyrically beautiful words, knowing exactly what the crowd around him wants to hear. They swoon and they confess their love and Ren doesn’t flinch. He’s used to this. He’s used to being the center of attention, the topic of conversation. Masato watches with an unwavering expression and yet, on the inside, he’s a raging storm. He’s overflowing with a silent rage and it’s taking everything within him not to vocalize it.

But he won’t because some stupid part of him loves Ren.

That’s the maddening part of it all.

Things change. The charm wears off, the patience wears thin and feelings get hurt. It’s unintentional (he’d like to believe) but his importance to Ren is coming into question. Ren is flirtatious. Masato knows what he signed up for, but it’s getting out of hand and a bitter jealousy is nipping at the pianist’s heels. Even if he hadn’t agreed to the terms of this relationship, the titles and the late nights of sinfully sweet kisses, he upholds what this relationship is supposed to be. It’s commitment and it’s dedication and it’s not allowing an underclassmen to press her hungry lips against your cheek and not shy away, no, but chuckle in that stupid, charming way that you do.

A cold wind blows and Masato finally breaks his silence. In a handful of precise words, he tells Ren that he refuses to allow this to go on. This isn’t a relationship anymore; it’s an uncomfortable silence. The blond moves closer to Masato, but every step forward is a step back that he takes. He doesn’t understand what it means to be in a relationship. It isn’t a game. It isn’t about collecting the most admirers. It isn’t about pretending that one person means more to you than the others and then completely disregarding that sentiment.

Ren is speechless for the first time in a long while. Masato adverts his gaze and speaks to the ground, eyes narrowed, words bitter. He does, in his own way, love his childhood friend but he knows that his popularity shouldn’t come as a surprise to the pianist. It’s always been like this and it most likely always would be like this. He tries to use his flowery words to pull Masato back, attempting to give him a reason to believe that this wasn’t over.

Before Ren knew it, it was over. It ended with neither a whimper or a bang. It was more of a stunned silence. Masato denied that the pain of their ended relationship was shared. The blond would continue his flirtatious, playful behavior and he’d bewitch anyone who dared to come close enough and Masato would continue his own journey. He’d do so without the temptation. He’d do so without the allure of those blue eyes or the brush of his fingertips against his cheek. He’d do so alone.


End file.
